QuidditchJames
by simplyteesh
Summary: Lily has an obsession... with Quidditch robes?


**Disclaimer: **No amount of wishing upon a star will make Harry Potter mine, it all belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Quidditch-James  
**_A miss-teesh-black story_

Lily Evans does not have any weaknesses.

No siree-bob, she is a fortress of steal, unbreakable to tune of easy sexuality, temptation and desire. She does not falter under pressure; she has mental will power to hold of charging rhinoceros and is undeniably a magical genius.

If this is so, then why do I find myself hot under the collar at the mere sighting of James Potter in _Quidditch robes_?

This ladies and gentlemen appears to be my Achilles heel. I am, after all, a female teenager.

James Potter and I have a turbulent history. After having a disastrous fight back in fifth year we resorted into a silent mutual agreement in the ignorance of each other, functioning on the simple rule that we do not communicate and pretty much ignore the others presence. He is my strongest competition in classes and although I rarely even pay heed to his existence, I cannot deny that he is one of the most popular people in Hogwarts.

Alas, his devilish good looks are my undoing.

I was merely walking down the stairs to the Great Hall when, unpredictably, Potter strolled through the large doors. His scarlet and gold robes billowing around his muscular body, all I could do was stand planted on the stairs and watch as he and his team marched out into the grounds.

Each time I see this sight it takes my breath away, and strangely it only really happens when he is wearing Quidditch robes.

I have a sneaking suspicion, being the intelligent young witch that I am, that this has something to do with the fact that once every two months, I am able to sit back and enjoy at least an hour of unhindered Potter watching.

You see during the games, no one cares if you are staring at the players, because everyone else is doing the same.

There is no one nudging certain James Potter's telling them that "Lily Evans is staring at you again" or that "Evans gave you the look".

Nope, THOSE sort of comments from certain marauders do not get spoken at a Quidditch game.

Yeah yeah, I know what you are thinking, "Dude! You're like some sort of stalker!" but it's not what you think. Truthfully, it really is not.

You see, after our little spat in fifth year, James developed a certain habit to ask me to Hogsmeade regularly. It was all a joke of course, and of course I denied him the right to pull such a prank on poor-defenceless-Lily by simply saying "no" every time.

But although my head was thinking sensibly, my subconscious found it humorous to grant me with little fantasies about Potter.

They started off simple and innocent enough, but they soon grew to be quite raunchy... and for some reason, always in Quidditch robes.

Sighing loudly, I continued to make my way down the stairs and towards the Great Hall, my heart still beating faster because of my recent encounter with what I had dubbed Quidditch-James. And by encounter I mean a simple glance; certainly not a drooling, gaping stare.

Opening the colossal door slightly, so that I might slip through without drawing attention of the entire Great Hall to my entrance, I made my way over to the Gryffindor table.

Grasping a piece of toast I smeared it in strawberry jam before shoving it into my mouth unceremoniously.

Without looking up I recognised the voice that greeted me, "You're late" my best friend Alice stated in a plain and dry voice as she looked over her _Daily Prophet_ at me_._

"How can you be late to breakfast?" I replied equally as dry, chomping loudly on my toast.

She simply shrugged, and continued her reading. A silence enveloped our portion of table, my chewing the predominant sound. I knew that she had seen it too, and I knew that she was just testing my patience.

"It's the Quidditch game today" I blurted out, not being able to control my silly-toast-chomping mouth.

Alice's eyes twinkled knowingly, but once again acted coy, "Oh really now? I do hope that Gryffindor wins", so continued elusively.

Glaring at her, I shoved more toast into my mouth in an attempt not to blurt any other unwanted information out. Although this only worked until I swallowed.

"Did you see that they are in their Quidditch robes?" I said quickly, leaning over the bread basket and jam jar.

Alice placed down her paper, finally finished reading and began to fold it carefully and symmetrically while smirking, "Yes Lily, I did happen to notice that James was wearing his Quidditch robes, and I am almost certain that you did too."

Not being able to contain myself any more I began to gush to the only person who knew about my secret obsession, "Oh lord does Quidditch match days make me happy".

"Yes, I can see that"

"I don't know what it is, but something about those scarletty colour robes just make me all tingly"

"Uh-huh" Alice replied amusedly, clearing enjoying my word vomit.

"And the way his broad chest and muscular arms stretch the material," I continued, my mouth moving a mile a minute, flapping my hands girlishly.

"...um" Alice said reluctantly as her gaze flashed behind me, but I was too far gone now to notice.

"Oh and how James' hair is just that little bit messier, dare I say more attractive" I continued to gush, grasping my heart dramatically.

"Ugh, Lily I really think you should tur-" Alice tried to cut me off mid sentence with her incessant pointing and staring behind me, but I would have nothing of it.

"-Just the way Potter takes command of that team, oh it just gives me shivers and makes me hot under the collar." I spurted, before slowly realising what Alice had been saying.

"Lily! Seriously, turn around!" She said with a red tinge to her cheeks and a nervous look on her face.

Curious I sat up straighter in my seat and swivelled on the spot, my eyes widening as they came to realisation that none other than Quidditch-James had been standing behind me.

James Potter had heard me.

Potter had heard every word about my Quidditch robe loving obsession and was now giving me a strange look.

"Oh shit" I muttered, staring up at him from my sitting position, trying my best to pull off an innocent face.

James smirked back at me, "So, you like my Quidditch robes huh?" he drawled.

I bowed my head in shame, before sighing dramatically and nodding my head slowly.

I could almost FEEL him grinning down at me, he placed his large hands on either side of my petite shoulders and pulled me to my feet before placing his fingers under my chin.

He was indeed grinning. In fact it was the largest grin I had ever seen in my seventeen years of living.

His eyes twinkled mischievously before he said, "Well then, how 'bout I give you permission to look at my Quidditch robes anytime."

All I could do was stare back up at him and crack an equally large grin and nod. Throwing his arm over my shoulder, he leaned down and whispered into my ear, "let's get you a front row seat for today's match" winking at me.

So now I can look all I want.

I can stare all I want.

And a new obsession has been added to the list, I can touch all I want.

* * *

**Yeah yeah, i know its a little shoddy, but bear with me. it was just for a little bit of fun.**

**please be polite and reveiw (:**


End file.
